divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Realmain/Patch Notes v1.0.219 (Oct 30, 2014)
Story/Game play: *Fixed start of fight conditions for Witch Cabin fight with Immaculate Mage *Fixed Arrest scenes in Cyseal (mortician for example), while using a forbidden door during arrest sequence *Fixed issue with Watcher/imps quest not completing *Fixed companion dialogues when they were being triggered at the same time in multi-player *Fixed issue with performing crimes when the guards are already talking to another player *Fixed dialogue issue with Zixzax in Luculla forest (Homestead attack warning) *Added reactions when characters are blinded *Prevent start listening when already in a dialogue *Fixed issue where sheathe/unsheathe state could get out of sync *You can listen to NPC's too now, instead of only player characters *Added option to turn off camera shake *Fixed issue where a sitting animation could get stuck *Projectiles can be shot over knocked down enemies now *Fixed issue when a peer disconnects during listening *Fixed issue where characters sometimes stop following their master *"Target is out of sight" is shown now instead of "Target is too far" when blinded *When healing someone in combat, you will immediately join the combat as well *No longer possible to fumble applying wet status *Dialogue history is synced to characters who join in a dual dialogue now *Fixed issue where names disappeared from the dialogue logs after a load *It is no longer possible to send teleporter pyramids to the homestead *Added armor damage UI element *Fixed issue where the combat log got smaller after each load *Weapon damage % is now always shown in skill descriptions *Fixed game freeze in the lobby menu, when failing to join a Steam lobby through the Steam tool *Fixed several crashes reported to us via support mails. Thank you! Interface: *Fixed issue with "almost broken" icon not showing on equipment *Items that require targeting now also show active state in tool bar *Remove active animation in tool bar when slot is cleared *Combat log resize now uniform with resizing chat log *Fixed journal for keeping element in view *Journal: scroll into view disabled *Combat log scroll issue fixed *Combat log: fixed getting smaller after load Code: *Fixed crash when removing items from story *Skill descriptions now always show amount of damage from weapon, even if it's 100% *Extra support for playing specific effects on skills *Fixes for main menu and create profile specifically for the Mac AppStore *Fixed AI personalities for 3-way dialogues *Gender of player character now stays correct after transform (e.g. after char creation or respec) *It is no longer possible to send the teleporter pyramids to the Homestead *Consumables can now do damage *4Player Mod crash fix *Mac: OS X Yosemite compatibility fixes *Mac: Game Center Integration so that users can connect cross-platform *Mac: Arrow keys are now correctly mapped for the interface (Load/Save) & World éŠ‘ and é–ƒ keys did not close their respective panels *Mac: Added Multi-threaded OpenGL renderer (use defaults write com.larian.dos ThreadedGL -bool true) *Mac: Added automatic workaround for Yosemite users with the following cards: *NVidia 330M *NVidia 320M *NVidia 9400 based *NVidia 8600 based :If the game locks up for you in Yosemite please use the following command in the Terminal: :defaults write com.larian.dos ShaderBasedClear -bool true :After that, please send us the name and brand of your video card. Combat: *Rebalanced troll zombie near the church of Cyseal *Rebalanced shambling mound near the church of Cyseal *Rebalanced fire skeletons near the church of Cyseal *Rebalanced stats of a lot of characters in Hiberheim and Luculla *Tweaked script priorities of some Dark Forest characters *Rebalanced the undead in the Temple of the Dead in the Phantom Forest so that these fights are more challenging (late game stats) *Fixed stats for characters in the Luculla Mines *Fixed equipment for Luculla Immaculate students *All goblins can now carry Tenebrium items without getting rot *Can no longer teleport Guardian in Hiberheim *AI will no longer make ally invisible if ally is kd, stunned, petrified or weak and will prefer melee chars *Fixed Infernal Chimera script in Cyseal *Fixed range for Spiderling in Black Cove *Fixed water ball disappearing in Giant Spider fight in Black Cove Skills: *Daggers Drawn fix: now costs 6 AP instead of 8 AP because a single dagger attack costs 2 AP *Vampiric Touch fix: now does as much damage as the caster heals from it *Voodoo Dolls fix: now costs 4 AP instead of zero *Flurry does less damage if you do not keep your STR up to level *All healing Skills are tweaked so that the higher level healing skills are better than the low level healing skills *Fixed Cloak and Dagger so that it now does leave a smoke cloud on jump *The damage of Flare, Small Fireball, Ice Shard and Blitz Bolt now levels up less aggressively *Piercing Ice Shard does a little more damage as you invest more in INT *Teleportation does less damage if you do not keep your INT up to level *Survivors Karma costs 6 AP now and also affects critical chance *Trip fix: Trip no longer requires a dagger *Clarified Cloak And Dagger tooltip *Clarified Flurry and Daggers Drawn tooltip *Fixed saving throws for Vampiric Touch, Soul Sap, Nullify Resistances, Lower Resistances *Damage boosts of Oath of Desecration and Rage no longer stack Design and balancing: *Sneaking characters no longer trigger Attack of Opportunity *Balanced Arhu's stats, skills and equipment *Arhu now has the same stats and skills and equipment in all the regions *Blocked off areas in Luculla Forest where you could walk over lava *Fixed greeting nodes of Alfie, Homestead elementals, Dark Forest spirit and Jinxika so that voices fit *Sentinel statues in King's Tomb have no use so they are no longer clickable (this was confusing) *Fixed reset of guards in Luculla when they die *Added extra check for waypoint shrine teleport in Homestead to only happen when the active region is the Homestead *Trade option fix for shared dialogs when the clicked actor isn't the first speaker *You can no longer talk to Ralfie after the Kadraskaz fight; if you have Pet Pal, he will talk to you *Healing skills now actually last as long as the tooltip says they do *Braccus' axe drop is now human size and not oversized *Poisoned food now also does poison damage instead of only setting the poisoned status *Fixed item combos: Orc horn, big chicken claw, Mysterious fabric dye *Fixed Acid Breath skillbook and scroll name (was Ooze Spray) *Fixed "OneShot" Automated Dialog triggers (e.g. Orc in Luculla prison never entered dialog and never became hostile) *Fixed tooltips for items that said "Equip: x AP" when they should have said "Use: x AP" because you cannot equip an apple *Fixed consume setting for bone item so that item does what tooltip says *Added 4 Kickstarter henchmen *Fixed Maradino using Elemental Havoc *Fixed Spider in Black Cove skipping turns *Fixed digging spot in Luculla Mine *Fixed Wolf in Hiberheim saying "Vengeance" *Fixed Fear conditions of Rafflesia in Luculla *Fixed Demon dialog in Dark Forest *Fixed missing text in Rat catcher dialog, Well dialog, Wardens dialog *Fixed animation used on enemies when casting Mass Slow *Fixed mix up of names for Fiery Heart and Bottle of Swirling Mud *Fixed ADs of prisoners in Silverglen *Fixed stats of Weresheep armor *Fix for spamming "locked" on open door in Inner Sanctum *Fix for mushrooms in Luculla looping dialog *Fixed AI grid in the Immaculate cathedral in Luculla *Fixed faction of the Luculla Mushrooms and their summons as they enter combat *Fixed Maelodia opening doors *Special arrows now either do no damage, half weapon damage, or full weapon damage, nothing in between *Fix for quickly clicking disappearing forcefield in Boreas' castle *Fixed trading with Bicky *Fixed dialog in Cyseal Warehouse *Fix for touching Bairdotr's cage after she is freed through teleportation *Fix for Esmeralda's door closing *Fix for Braccus fight exploit *Fix for Boreas fight exploit *Fixed Mortician and General Store signs *Moved key to Esmeralda's basement to a less obvious place *Fix for Jareth being mentioned after he's dead *Moved around magical blocking boosts in the generation classes so that there is one per class *Too many different shields were available at low level, treasure generation will no longer choose the weak shields to drop *Magic generation will generate less elemental resistance boosts on equipment other than shields *Magic will no longer generate immunity boosts to crippled, petrified, stunned, frozen, on normal equipment, only on shields *Improved elemental res boost on shields *Can no longer sit on nightstands even if they do look a lot like barstools *Magic generation can now select new crit boosts *Arhu, Jake, Evelyn, Thelyron, Bellegar and Astarte have a chance to crit Graphics: *Footstep effects for animals *Effects for Fatality and Shadow Strike *Fixed the Magical Unlock effect and animation *Fixed Targeted Bless effect and added impact *Characters no longer walk up in the air in the Knight's Tomb *Updated icons (enemy portraits and items) *Icons for Weresheep ghost, roasted pork, Well Teleport scroll, Pirate archer, Raw Meat *Fixed floating scenery, water tiles, intersecting planes *Fixed skinning in male hero's neck Sound: *New sound effects and ambiances Editor: *Fixed a lot of stability issues in the Divinity Engine *Exposed death type to scripts Category:Original Sin patch notes Category:News Category:Blog posts